Morning Pleasure
by Ikaruga Katsuragi-Hibari
Summary: Ragna and Jin decide to have some fun in the morning. Smut, one-shot.


A sigh of relief left Jin's mouth as he felt the cool air come in through the window of the bedroom shared by him and his brother, Ragna. Jin would turn from the window and to the other side of the bed, only to see nothing there.

"...Ragna must be in the bathroom.." The blonde mumbled before letting out a long yawn. "...Mm.." Jin would turn to the clock on the nightstand. It was currently 2:30 in the morning. Jin would hear footsteps coming towards the bedroom, signaling his brother/lover's return. A smile crept over Jin's face.

"Ragna.." Jin would whisper his name before going back to sleep.

 _Four hours later.._

Emerald eyes would come open once more as Jin turned in Ragna's arms to the clock. 6:30 A.M. That's when they usually got up. Jin would turn in Ragna's arms once more, this time facing Ragna again. The white-haired male was sleeping soundly, his lips parted a bit. Jin leaned forward and kissed Ragna straight on the lips, getting a groan and a mumbled 'Just five more minutes' from Ragna. Jin only smirked.

"Oh really now..? What if I can't wait?" Jin whispered, snuggling close to his brother. He would plant another kiss, this time on Ragna's nose. The older male didn't respond to that at all. The blonde would try again and lean in for another kiss, wanting a reaction. Maybe an ass squeeze or a kiss? Both would be sufficient.

His lips touched...something hard? Ragna's lips didn't feel this way. The younger brother would open his eyes to see Ragna's hand. "...Mn?" Ragna blocked the kiss?

"..Geez, Jin. I said five more minutes.." Ragna had sleep-talked, seeing how his eyes were still closed. Jin would sigh mentally as he slid out of Ragna's strong arms and sat on the edge of the bed. Jin let out a yawn and stretched. "...Maybe one more time.." The blonde whispered before crawling back to Ragna, only for his older brother to sit right up and pull Jin right into his arms, startling the blonde. Ragna grins. "Morning, baby."

Jin blushes in embarrassment. "...Morning, Ragna." The blonde would turn his head from the white-haired male. "Sleep well?" Ragna snickered and brought Jin closer to him, the blonde's face now buried in Ragna's chest. "You know I always sleep great with you, right?" Jin looked up at his brother. "Mhm.." The brothers stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Jin's iPhone rang. "...Hm?"

"Who the hell is calling ya this early?" Ragna asked in annoyance. Jin snickered a bit as he reached over in Ragna's lap and grabbed his phone. Jin would look at the screen. "Noel? This early?" Jin would slide his finger forward with a puzzled look on his face before putting his blue iPhone up to his right ear. "Noel, it's 7 in the mornin-"

"... _JIN! Rachel wants to know where Hot Topic is. We're going shopping today!"_

Jin's face was blank as he held the phone. "...This is what you called me early for?"

" _Reason one. Reason two, Rachel wants to know if you're going with us."_

"Yeah. What time?"

" _8:30._ _Rachel's choice."_

Jin sighs. "So Rachel is only giving me an hour to get ready? Why can't it be at ten or something?"

" _Hey, that's Rachel for you. Al-"_ However, before Jin could hear the rest of Noel's sentence, Ragna snatched the phone away from the blonde with an irritated look on his face. Jin's eyes would go wide with his mouth open for a bit before speaking. "R-Ragn-"

Ragna would put the phone up to his ear. "Hey, Noel. Tell that bunny leech that's Jin's gonna be busy for most of the morning. She's gonna have to wait for Jin. Whenever he gets done. Bye." And with that, Ragna ended the call and handed the phone back to Jin, who had a small blush on his face as he put the phone back next to his brother/lover's on the nightstand. Jin would scratch his cheek as he looked at his brother. That had **never** happened before. "So, Ragna.." Jin would settle back into his previous position in the white-haired man's lap. "...Mind telling me why you did that? Not that I'm upset or anything." Jin had tilted his head, putting an open hand on his cheek.

"...Because it's too early in the morning for you to deal with that rabbit's shit."

"True.." Jin would lean in and kiss Ragna's nose, with the white-haired man's expression going from irritated to a small grin. Jin would smile warmly. "...I think I'll take my time.."

"Mmn?"

Jin's eyes became filled with desire. He wanted Ragna this morning.

"Ragna…" Jin would kiss the older man softly, wrapping his arms around him. Ragna would respond instantly, also wrapping his arms around Jin and deepening their kiss. Jin would press against Ragna and open his mouth, which allowed Ragna to insert his tongue inside the blonde's mouth, which got a moan out of Jin. The white-haired male would move his tongue all around the inside of the blonde's mouth until Jin's tongue met with Ragna's and twirled around it. The brothers/lovers were now tongue kissing in a s soft and tender fashion, both moaning inside the other's mouth.

"Mmn...Ragna..~"

"Mm, Jinny.."

The white-haired male would move his hands around to Jin's ass and squeeze it softly, getting a rather loud moan. "Mnh…" Ragna would pull back from Jin, the blonde panting a bit. "You're not gonna tease me, are you..?" Jin asked as he took off his undershirt. Ragna smirks before taking off his own undershirt. "Nah. At least not this time. Besides, don't you love it when I tease you?"

Jin chuckled and thought to himself. _'Yeah. I do.'_ The blonde would nod at the older male. Ragna would lean in and yank Jin's briefs off. "So eager.." Jin whispered, his entire lower body now exposed to his lover. Ragna's hands would caress Jin's thighs, earning a moan from the blonde, who would take off Ragna's own underwear, his lower body now exposed too. Cue a wicked grin from Ragna.

"...You want it raw? Or do you want to make my cock nice and wet, and I'll do the same to your asshole?" Jin licked his lips as he pondered the question. While doing that, he grinded a bit on Ragna, who let out a groan and spanked Jin in return. The blonde would soon force Ragna to lay back.

"I need you. _**Now.**_ "

"Don't you always?"

Jin would grab Ragna's cock and sit up, positioning himself over Ragna's huge manhood. The blonde would soon let go and hold on to his brother's waist as he slowly sat down on Ragna's cock. The white-haired man's cock had already stretched Jin's walls as both men moaned in ecstasy.

"Fuck, Jin...you've gotten tighter.." Jin only nodded as he began to bounce up and down on his brother's cock, breathing heavily as he did. Ragna's attention would go to his legs as he started to caress them, making Jin moan out in bliss as the blonde decided to pick up the pace. Suddenly, Jin would soon find Ragna's hands directly on his hips, squeezing them hard. "Just like this, babe.." The older male had picked up Jin and slammed the blonde down on his cock several times, Jin's own cock throbbing all the while. Jin would be screaming his brother's name in pleasure as he threw his head back.

"Mm...I'm getting close, Jin.." Ragna said while panting. Jin, on the other hand, just kept moaning as his speech became incomprehensible. "Ghhg...R-hhh…!"

"..Jin...shit..!" Ragna would soon release inside of Jin, loads and loads of cum filling up the younger male's ass. "R-RAGGGNAA~~!" Jin would soon follow as he came onto Ragna's chest. Both brothers would pant heavily as Jin got off of Ragna, cum dripping from his ass. To Ragna, it was a beautiful sight. As Jin got off the bed, the older male stood up and kissed his younger brother on the lips softly. The blonde didn't hesitate to kiss back.

"Going to the shower.." Jin stated casually as he walked past his brother, who gave him a soft spank. Jin would pout with as his cheeks turned rosy.

"Hey, Jin."

"Yes, Ragna?"

"You should ride me more often. 'Cause you look beautiful as hell while doing it."

"...B-BROTHER?!" Jin's eyes went wide as his entire face turned maroon. Ragna laughed out loud as he walked next to Jin and kissed his forehead. "Love ya."

Jin would give his brother a soft smile.

"I love you too, Ragna."


End file.
